Tales of Symphonia vs Golden Sun
by Swordsman Master
Summary: As both team finally are rid of they're biggest enemies they sat out to live a new and more peaceful life. But they didn't count on being a taret to a new evil
1. The Beggining of New Lives

Author's Notes

Oh yeah a new story. I can't believe it I'm going to mix two worlds into one story, this is seriously awesome. The first time I've done it really. Two dimensions united into one story. Oh and by the way this story has nothing to do with Light and Dark and it will certainly not keep me from writing more about Light and Dark. Well enough talk let's start the story. But before that I need to read the disclaimer. So would my guest today please come forth.

Isaac enters Isaac:-"Hello everyone. I was told to read the disclaimer for this story so here it goes… This story is property of Swordsman Master in and richardivan in deviantart. However the games are property of Camelot and Namco companies… That's it right?

Pretty much yeah. Let's go to the story

The Beginning of New Lives

A dimension, that was what separated there worlds. One defeated an evil and confused Half Elf; the other defeated a deranged water adept whose soul purpose was to become ruler of the world. Life began a new with both these teams. Peace had returned and love had bloomed. Our story begins in Weyard where Isaac's team had vanquished Alex the evil water adept. Four years have passed since this incident. It begins in the new town of Vale.

-"Well the restoration of Vale is going nicely. Who'd have thought I'd take us four years to finish… Where is Isaac anyway? He's supposed to be helping out hmm"- said Felix the earth adept. Meanwhile Isaac and the water adept Mia had reached the top of Mount. Aleph

-"C'mon Mia, I'm telling you it's beautiful"- said Isaac

-"Isaac are you sure? Have you ever really seen it?"- asked Mia

-"I'm positive, it will be the most beautiful sight you've ever seen"- said Isaac. As they reached the sunset was seen in the most beautiful of ways. Isaac wanted to show Mia this. Mia was perplexed to see the sunset so beautiful from the top of Mount. Aleph

-"You were right, it is the most beautiful sight I've ever seen"- said Mia

-"Didn't I tell you?"- said Isaac. Mia nodded; both of them stared briefly at each other. At one point they were about to kiss but hesitated.

-"Well we better go back, Felix will kill me for not helping out in the construction"- said Isaac

-"Yeah"- said Mia and they started heading back to Vale.

Meanwhile at another dimension, Lloyd Irving, now a grown man was returning to Iselia for Raine, a half elf with white hair, wished to tell him some good news. Along the way he was thinking only of his father, Kratos, who had left with a world called Derris- Kharlan to save every half elf who still remained there. Lloyd was way to busy thinking of his father that he didn't notice that he was being followed. He then heard some footsteps. He immediately pulled out hi sword and clashed with another sword.

-"Long time no see huh, Lloyd- said a red haired man

-"Zelos! What are you doing here?"- asked Lloyd

-"What no hello, how are you? People ask these questions you know"-

-"Whatever, what are you doing here?"-

-"I came here 'cause Raine told me she had something important to tell me, which by the way why are you walking? Don't you have a Reiar?-

-"I gave my Reiar back to Yuan before heading on my journey, and professor Raine told me the same thing. She said we'd meet at her house in Iselia"-

-"Good then you can show me which way is her house, in exchange I'll give you a ride on my Reiar"-

-"Dream on, I'm not getting on a Reiar with you"-

-"Oh come on bub, what happened to the good ol' days?"-

-"I think I agree with Lloyd, getting on a Reiar with you would be really bad"- said a woman behind Zelos. Zelos turned slowly, he was scared it was who he thought it was, as he turned he saw none other than Sheena

-"Oh… Hey Sheena… How long has it been… 3 or 4 years?"- said Zelos horror struck

-"You're more stupid than I thought, hey Lloyd"-

-"Hey Sheena, how've you been?"- asked Lloyd. Zelos's jaw reached the ground

-"I've been fine, you?"-

-"Same here, let me guess you're hear because the professor called you right?"-

-"Yes, why?"- asked Sheena

-"Lloyd and I were also called by my beloved Raine"- Zelos finally spoke

-"Last I checked she was pretty angry at you, which reminds me Regal also was called by Raine and he was going to tell Presea, meet him before I left, so Lloyd you're pretty far away from Iselia, need a lift?"- asked Sheena

-"Sure, thanks"- said Lloyd, Zelos jaw again reached the ground.

Returning to Weyard, Isaac and Mia had finally reached the base of the mountain. They meet up with Garet and Ivan there.

-"So how'd it go?"- asked Isaac

-"Well we told Piers to help too, and Felix is looking for you man, he wasn't happy so watch it"- said Garet

-"All right, I owe you one Garet and you too Ivan"-

-"Yeah I thought you'd forget me"-

-"Mia stay here"-

-"ok"- said Mia. Isaac left for the plaza. He saw Felix trying to recover at the psyenergy stone. He tried being as quiet as ever but he was startled by Piers.

-"You know how angry he is right now?"- asked Piers

-"Really angry right? Sorry I wanted to show Mia something"- said Isaac

-"As long as you let him cool down I think it'll be all right"-

-"Hey Piers are you going to return, when Vale has been reconstructed, to Lemuria?"-

-"I really want to stay here with you guys, but I have to return for a little while though, but I'll be back"-

-"Awesome, we wouldn't be a team without everyone. By the way, where is Jenna and Sheba?"-

-They're helping with the reconstruction of the Sanctum"-

-"I'd better get back to work before Felix wakes up"-

-"True"- said Piers. Isaac left for the destroyed house close to the river. He was supposed to try his best to fix it.

-"Man four years and no one ever bothered to fix this place"- said Isaac. He kicked the door open.

-"Whoa… This place needs a lot of fixing… what's this?"- Isaac asked himself noticing a strange purple jewel on the ground

-"I don't remember this, and I mostly came to this house, I better show it to the guys later"- said Isaac. He picked up the jewel and putted it in his pocket.

We return to Sylvarant, where Lloyd's team was asked to meet up at Raine's old house in Iselia. They were all there. Lloyd, Regal, Presea, Collete, Sheena, Genis, and Raine, the only one who was missing was Kratos. They were all happy to see each other; Collete hugged Sheena very happy to see her. Genis was also happy to see everyone was there, especially Presea.

-"I'm glad to see you all again"- said Raine

-"Professor, why'd you call us here?"- asked Lloyd

-"Patience Lloyd, I've called you all here today for I have very happy news to tell you all, especially you Lloyd. I am happy to announce that Derris- Kharlan is returning even as we speak"- said Raine. Lloyd almost fainted at hearing this news; his father would be back, after so much time. Kratos was also very happy to be returning

-"We're finally returning, Whats the status?"- Kratos asked a half elf.

-"We should be getting there in 3 days commander"- the half elf responded

-"Good"-

-"Lord Kratos"- said a half elf running towards Kratos

-"What is it?"-

-"We found this at Welgaia sir"- the half elf showed Kratos a purple jewel

-"hmm… I'll see what it is"- said Kratos. He decided to show it to Raine.

-"Excellent, both of them have found the jewels of dimensions"-

-"You think this plan of yours will work, your brother was stupid enough to try and look what happened to him"-

-"Just like your master, you said you wanted revenge, I also want revenge, I help you and you help me, I assure you they will kill each others, they will regret ever killing my brother Alex"- said a mysterious voice

-"Tell me what makes you so sure that they'll fight each other?"- said another mysterious man.

-"You'll see, soon enough"- said the other man. The other man still seemed to have his doubts about this answer but he decided not too worry too much about it. One was very similar to Alex; blue hair blue eyes andhe could control water elements. The other was very tall red hair with the angel wings like Mithos, they both wanted nothing more than revenge.

Author's Notes

Man I love those creepy voices. Kind of gives you a sense of scare. Well hope you like this and see you next time.

Isaac: See you all, hey when is the part that I super spoilers in story

… You readers didn't hear anything hits Isaac on the head

Isaac: Oww

Well see you


	2. The Mystery Jewel

Author's Notes

God, finally another chapter. Here goes, Isaac had to leave regretfully, caught a fever because of Garet. Instead we'll have as special guest today: Lloyd Irving!

Lloyd:-"Hi everyone"-

Ok Lloyd, here's how things go, when I finish the story, you have to tell me what you think, ok?

Lloyd:-"Sounds good. Ok"-

Awesome, let's begin then

The Mystery Jewel

As Isaac returned to the others, he was very curious to learn more of the jewel. He knew that he would find everyone there given the fact that they talked there every night after work.

-"Hey guys"- said Isaac, everyone greeted him except Felix who didn't direct him attention.

-"Hey Kraden, you know what this is?"- Isaac asked Kraden showing him the purple jewel.

-"hmm… I'm sorry Isaac but no"- said Kraden

-"Rats, anyone knows?"- asked Isaac

-"It looks like a jewel"- said Garet

-"You don't say. I mean what kind of jewel; I can sense power in it though… it isn't psyenergy"- said Isaac

-"Let me see it"- said Felix finally

-"Here, just one question: Are you still angry for me not showing up?"- asked Isaac lending him the jewel

-"I'll get you back soon… hmm… gyah!"- said Felix gasping.

-"The power from this jewel, it isn't psyenergy, I don't know what it is but I'm sure it isn't psyenergy"- said Felix. Kraden was jumping like a little child now

-"Oh my… Imagine if we could find out it's power, harness it, we could have two types of energy, alchemy and this mysterious power, oh I can hardly wait, I must find out now… Isaac, Felix do me a favor would you? Split that jewel open with your psyenergy"- said Kraden

-"Why us?"- Isaac asked

-"Because, earth psyenergy holds more strength and more power than any other psyenergy, and with the proper strength and proper mixture of power we could…"- said Kraden but he was interrupted by Isaac

-"Ok I get it, because Venus is stronger, we'll do it ok, please stop the lectures"- said Isaac

-"Yes, but not here in the inn. Outside the village, for all we know this jewel may contain a demonic force and we would put the village at risk"- said Felix

-"Where do you suggest?"- asked Ivan

-"hmm, maybe the Sea of time, it would be a good and safe place"- said Piers

-"Good idea, we'll go to the Sea of Time"- said Felix, everyone agreed, yet Kraden was almost about to cry.

Meanwhile in Sylvarant, Lloyd had already fixed up the welcome wagon for Kratos down at old Dirk's house.

-"Dad can you believe it? Dad is coming isn't it awesome dad?"- Lloyd told Dirk who looked truly confused

-"Yes son… it is"- said Dirk very quietly. As Lloyd left outside for the hundredth time to see how much more until it was there, he whispered to himself,

-"Only a few more minutes and Dad will be here"- as Lloyd told this to himself, Collete was trying to cheer Dirk up.

-"Don't worry Dirk, Lloyd loves you a lot, I know he cares for you, he's just truly happy to see Kratos again"-

-"Aye, yer right Collete, poor ol' Lloyd hasn't seem im in quite a while, I'm gla he'd be happy"- said Dirk. Meanwhile Lloyd was very impatient. Every second he saw Raine he would ask her how long until he was there.

-"Lloyd please be patient. He'll be here, you've asked me the same question over a million times already"- said Raine

-"I'm just so happy that he's…"- said Lloyd but he was interrupted by Zelos

-"Ok Lloyd, as a present for Kratos I brought him this"- said Zelos presenting a lot of girls

-"What is this Zelos?"- asked Sheena angry

-"This, my dear Sheena, is one quarter of the girls that love me. I told them to come say hello to Kratos once he reached here. Pretty clever huh?"- asked Zelos. Sheena had now pulled out one of Lloyd's old swords from his room

-"Um… Sheena… what's that for?"- asked Zelos pacing back as Sheena got closer

-"You'll see… DIE!"- said Sheena. She started to chase Zelos around the house, she also chased away every girl Zelos brought, and Zelos was still running away when a sudden flash of light appeared. Kratos was now descending trough this ring. As the ring disappeared Kratos made his wings appear and managed to glide down. As soon as Lloyd saw him he ran toward him and hugged him very hard.

-"Lloyd a true warrior does not let his weakness look so obvious"- said Kratos

-"Dad… I missed you a lot…"- said Lloyd

-"I also missed you… my son"- said Kratos. Over the day the celebration was very vivid. Kratos was happy to see everyone was there, he was even happy to see Zelos.

-"I'm truly happy to see you all, yes Zelos even you"- said Kratos as he saw Zelos about to speak

-"We're very glad you're back Kratos"- said Raine

-"Yes, now that I remember, Raine, take a look at this strange jewel"- said Kratos giving Raine the jewel. Raine examined it thoughtfully

-"My conclusion is… I have no idea what this is"- said Raine

-"I've been sensing strange energy from it, though it isn't Magitechnology or anything I know of"- said Kratos

-"I want to see it"- said Lloyd. Raine gave him the jewel

-"hmm… what if we break it? I'm sure some of Genis's spells and my swordsmanship we can do it"- said Lloyd

-"It's the only idea we have right about now"- said Raine

-"Yes, let us go outside to Iselia forest, just in case"- said Regal. Everyone agreed.

Right now Isaac and the other were in position to crack the jewel open. Just as Lloyd and the others were.

-"Are you guys ready?"- asked both Lloyd and Isaac to their team. Everyone nodded. And they started, Isaac and Felix both casted "Grand Gaia" which was enough to crack open the jewel, while Lloyd and the others also cracked it open with both Kratos ad Collete casting Judgment at it. Both jewels cracked open and started glowing brightly.

-"What the…?"- said Isaac

-"Something's not right here"- said Lloyd. Both jewels started creating a strange blue portal in the mid air. The portal appeared in both dimensions and both started to pull everything close into them

-"Ah! Hold on guys"- said Isaac

-"Guys!"- said Lloyd. They were both too late however, the portal had already sucked in everyone except Kratos and Mia.

-"Mia!"- said Isaac

-"Isaac! Help me please!"- said Mia, they're hands nearly reached each other but Mia was pulled in the same was Isaac who seemed to have passed out with a hit from a boulder on the head

-"Dad!"- struggled Lloyd to get to Kratos

-"Lloyd… remember your strength, good luck my son"- said Kratos and he was pulled in, Lloyd was determined to find him and he lunged himself in the portal.

-"Our plan is working"- said one of the two mans again

-"Yes, lets just hope it ends well"- said the other. And they disappeared in the darkness

Author's Notes

So what did you think Lloyd?

Lloyd:-"Great work, I can't wait for more of this story man"-

Thanks, if I ain't updating it's because of school. Sorry but yeah I started school already. Oh well, until we meet again


	3. A New Dimension

Author's Notes

Hey everyone, today we have a very special guest. Lloyd had to cancel regretfully but we have a very good substitute for him today. I'm proud to introduce to you my readers, the one the only, the guy who almost, almost, succeeded in killing Mithos, Yuan!

Yuan:-"What do you mean almost?"-

Um man, he took you down with one blow, how the hell did he take you down with one miserable blow?"

Yuan:-"Forget it"-

Awesome, ok how about you calm down and read, then when it's over tell me what you think, ok?"-

Yuan:-"Very well, but it better be fast, I've got business to attend to with the Renegades"-

Cool, let's go to the story

A New Dimension

When Isaac woke up, he noticed he wasn't at the boat anymore, he also noticed that he was alone, there wasn't a sign of Mia or the others anywhere.

-"Where am I?"- Isaac asked himself

-"You're in the outskirts of my village"- said a strange man behind Isaac

-"Gyah… who are you? What is this place? Where are my friends?"- asked Isaac

-"I have not seen any others but you. Are you ok child?"- asked the man

-"That can't be…"- said Isaac

-"Perhaps you could rest a little at my house dear boy, this way"- said the man. Isaac reluctantly followed him. Meanwhile, Lloyd, who had also landed and didn't see anyone, was starting to curse every living soul he found.

-"Dammit, stupid jewel, where the hell am I, I think this isn't Sylvarant… DAD!"- Lloyd screamed in an attempt to find Kratos

-"He's weird Kim"- said a little child nearby

-"I know, look at the way he dresses"- said a little girl

-"Who are you two"- said Lloyd pulling out his swords

-"Ah! He wants to kill us Kim"- said a child

-"Calm down Todd, we can take him, I mean look at how he dresses"- said the girl

-"Ok, what's your problem huh? I dress how I want to dress, ok? And relax I won't hurt you"- said Lloyd

-"Can we trust him Kim?"- asked Todd

-"He does look very calm, I say we trust him"- said Kim. The two children showed themselves to Lloyd

-"Hi, I'm Todd, youngest grandchild of the village chief"- said Todd

-"And I'm Kim, oldest granddaughter of the village chief"-

-"Hi, I'm Lloyd, um… Eternal Swordsman"-

-"What's an Eternal Swordsman? And why do you carry swords with you? Why were you out here in the forest alone? And why do you dress like that? Tell me, tell me, tell me"- said Todd

-"Well… I'm an Eternal Swordsman because I can control the Eternal Sword, I carry swords for protection, I was alone because I was looking for my friends, and I dress like this because these are my favorite clothes"- said Lloyd

-"If the king sees you he could take you prisoner, and what's an eternal Sword?"- asked Kim. Lloyd was now confused, how could these child not know what an eternal sword is, even if they were from Tethealla they were bound to know what the Eternal Sword is, it was obvious that Lloyd wasn't in Sylvarant or Tethealla, for all he knew he could even be on another world

-"I need to lie down, do you know a place to rest around here?"- asked Lloyd

-"I'm sure grandpa will let you sleep at our house, follow us"- said Todd, and he, Kim, and Lloyd started walking. They reached a village that wasn't very lively. There weren't many people along the streets, and at every second, five or six would enter a building. The children directed Lloyd to a house, bigger and longer than the other houses.

-"This is it"- said Todd. They entered the house and Kim screamed

-"Grandpa, were home, and we have a visitor with us"- said Kim

-"Oh my, please wait here, Isaac… Kim, Todd, where have you been? And who is this boy with you?"- asked the old man

-"He is our visitor, is someone in there grandpa?"- asked Kim

-"Yes, we have two visitors tonight then, come this way mister…"- said the old man

-"Lloyd, the name's Lloyd"- said Lloyd

-"Oh, then come this way, Lloyd"- said the old man. He directed Lloyd to a large room. Isaac who was there was astonished to see Lloyd, as was Lloyd to see Isaac

-"Looks like I'm not alone"- said Isaac

-"Yeah, looks that way"- said Lloyd

-"You're carrying two swords? Weren't people supposed to be calm around here?"- asked Isaac to the old man

-"Look who's talking, you're carrying a sword yourself"- said Lloyd

-"Listen I don't know what the hell are you or why are you here, but I'm searching for someone right now, so I really don't have the time to fight with a weakling like you. Drop the swords now"- said Isaac

-"Who the hell are you calling a weakling? I can take you down in seconds"- said Lloyd angry

-"You don't even seem to posses psyenergy, please, I think even Dodonpa was stronger than you"- said Isaac taunting Lloyd

-"Who in the name of heaven is Dodonpa? And what's psyenergy?"- Lloyd asked

-"Nothing that involves loser warriors like you that's for sure"- said Isaac. Lloyd had enough and without warning dashed at Isaac. Isaac barely dodged this attack, he pulled out his sword, and he then noticed that he merely had his Excalibur. He then remembered he had given Felix the Sol Blade. Using what he had Isaac tried attacking Lloyd with the sword, he did not wish to use psyenergy in fears of harming the old man and the children. Lloyd blocked the attack.

-"You're pretty good for a mere swordsman"- said Isaac

-"Thanks you're not that bad yourself"- said Lloyd

-"Enough!"- said the old man. Both Isaac and Lloyd seized

-"I thought you two were looking for someone"- said the old man

-"I am"- said Isaac and Lloyd at the same time

-"Then perhaps you could work together, as a team"- said the old man

-"No way, I won't work with him, I'm better of working with a rock"- said Lloyd. Isaac got angry at this comment and cast "Spire". Which made a spire fall on Lloyd

-"Ouch, why you stupid…"- said Lloyd

-"There's a rock for you to work with"- said Isaac and without warning he got his stuff and told the old man –"I've bothered you long enough, I must leave"- as he said this he exited the house. Lloyd got the spire of his body

-"How did he do that magic? He didn't seem like a half elf or an elf OR an angel. I wonder…"- said Lloyd

-"Lloyd can't you work with him? You two would make a great team. You're both strong"- said Todd. Lloyd thought for a moment and he did the same thing that Isaac had done. He said his goodbyes to them and he dashed behind Isaac.

-"Wait"- Screamed Lloyd as he found Isaac

-"What the hell do you want now?"- Isaac said

-"Maybe I over did it back there, sorry"- said Lloyd

-"Yeah… whatever"- said Isaac

-"So want to team up until we find who were looking for?"- asked Lloyd. Isaac thought for a moment. Lloyd stretched out his hand

-"… Ok, but if you do something weird or evil I'll take you down!"- said Isaac, and they both shacked hands.

-"Great, I'm Lloyd Irving"- said Lloyd

-"Isaac"- said Isaac

-"Nice to meet you Isaac"-

-"Yeah, lets go, I can sense the psyenergy of one of my friends. Perhaps we'll find who you're looking for"- said Isaac and they head out on a trail that led to a strange and mysterious forest. Meanwhile, in a strange dark castle

-"This wasn't part of the plan, they were suppose to kill each other, not team up"- said one of the mysterious man

-"Relax, we shall deal with them later"- said the other man. Once again they disappeared into the darkness

Author's Notes

How was it?

Yuan: -"Well, it was very good piece of work but…"-

But what?

Yuan: -"I don't appear in the story, every story that has Kratos must have me the great Yuan and…

Interrupts Yuan Well that's all the time we have see you all later

Yuan: What? Don't you…

Interrupts again Bye


	4. The Beauty and the Pervert

Author's Notes

I'm very sorry, I've been meaning to update but school has been a dread. This chapter was done sometime ago but with so much homework I haven't been able to update, let me begin the story. However today I have as special guest a man who sought to control the power of Alchemy. Alex!

Alex: Hello every evil person around

Hey Alex, say do you think that Isaac could beat you if he was alone?

Alex: Why of course he…

Interrupt Alex Why of course he could. I mean lets put a balance here, you are on one side, and Isaac on the other. You are a coward, traitor who ran away when Karst, Agatio, Saturos, and Menardi needed, just to control the power of alchemy. But as another special guest today we have Mithos!

Mithos: Hello, hello Mr. Alex

Alex: What? Who the heck do you…?

Calls security. Alex is calmed down through psyenergy

Hey Mithos. Now you, in difference with Alex, wished to create a world without discrimination. But you almost left the world without mana. We would've died had it not been for Lloyd and his friends. Still this time all you guys have to do is tell how my story is going, hope everybody likes it, here we go.

Mithos: This shall be entertaining

Alex: Let me go you slime ball freaks!

The Beauty and the Pervert

Lloyd and Isaac had reached the mysterious forest after a while of long walk

-"Are you sure that one of your friends is here? I mean I can sense one of my friends because of their psyenergy but you said that you don't know what psyenergy is"- said Isaac

-"Almost sure"- replied Lloyd. He indeed thought that someone was there. The time they spent together made them sense when one was close or far away. When one was ill or wounded, when one was angry, happy, sad or confused. He wasn't sure how but he knew that someone was there. Indeed one of them was there, Zelos.

-"This place is sooooo boooring"- Zelos sighted. He had been there for almost a whole day now.

-"Not a single cute chick around…huh? What was that?"- Zelos asked himself. He had heard something on the other side of some bushes. Zelos peeked through the bushes. He then saw a girl taking a rest under a tree.

-"Oh my go… she's hotter than Sheena and Collete united"- said Zelos drooling over the figure of Jenna. He decided to talk to her, but when he came out of the woods Jenna blasted him with a powerful fireball

-"Ah! Hot! Hot!"- said Zelos rolling on the floor trying to put out the fire. When he finally managed to put it out Jenna whacked him on the head with her staff.

-"Ouch!"-

-"Who the hell are you?"- asked Jenna. Zelos seemed to recover quickly for as soon as Jenna asked he rose up from the floor and grabbed her arms

-"My dear maiden, I go by many names. I am called the chosen one, the hero of all girls, the most Wilder of all swordsmen in the world, the…"-

-"The idiot of all idiots"- Lloyd interrupted him. Zelos looked back, t was indeed his good friend Lloyd

-"Lloyd! Bud your alive! I thought you died"- said Zelos sniffing and mockingly

-"Jenna!"-

-"Isaac! I'm so happy to see you"- said Jenna hugging Isaac, who got red. Zelos almost cried at this sight

-"How come _I,_ the great Zelos Wilder,never get the hot girls to hug and kiss me? I mean, Lloyd gets Sheena and Collete. Regal gets Presea but I… I'm going to talk to someone about this problem"- said Zelos

-"Maybe its because your perverted. I mean the firs thing you tell a girl is: Hey want to do it with me tonight?"- said Lloyd

-"No I… ok sometimes but not always"- said Zelos

-"Never mind that now, Zelos this is Isaac, he's been helping me find you, he's also looking for his friends"- explained Lloyd

-"I'm not interested in guys Lloyd, how's the cute girl called?"- asked Zelos. Both Isaac and Lloyd wanted to hit him.

-"Her names Jenna"- said Isaac, a dark grin on his face

-"You know Jenna you have a hot a…"- started Zelos but he was stopped by a big slap in the face which left a dark mark. Jenna then started whacking him Zelos again, this time with more strength than last time

-"You… sick… perverted… sexual monster!"- screamed Jenna. Lloyd and Isaac didn't know if they should be amused or scared

-"Is she always like that"- asked Lloyd trying to cut through Zelos's screams of pain

-"Not unless… uh harsh… not unless you make her angry"- said Isaac. After ten minutes of watching Zelos being brutally beaten to a pulp, Isaac was trying to calm Jenna down

-"Next time you say something like that I'll kill you"- said Jenna

-"I think my future is no more… goodbye little Jeremy, Andrew and Tara"- said Zelos

-"Man that's sick Zelos"- said Lloyd

-"I could use a bath"- said Jenna

-"And we could use an encampment"- said Lloyd

-"I think I saw a lake nearby when I started exploring this place"- said Zelos trying to get up –"Follow me everyone"- said Zelos and they all started following him to a crystallized lake

-"Wow, this water is crystalline"- said Isaac

-"I'm going to bath… could you guys…"- said Jenna

-"Sure, were leaving lets go get firewood"- said Lloyd

-"I shall stay in case that young maiden Jenna is in need of pro…"- said Zelos but a log knocked him flat on his head

-"Well just take him along"- said Isaac. He, Lloyd, and Zelos all left to go get the firewood

-"Hey can I ask you something?"- Zelos asked Isaac

-"You already did"- replied Isaac

-"A wise guy huh? How come that chick is so violent? I mean hell I thought Sheena was the most violent girl in the world, but she took that title from her, don't you agree Lloyd?"-said Zelos

-"She and Sheena could be sisters that's for sure, favorite hobby: beating up Zelos"- said Lloyd, he and Isaac both laughed. Suddenly they heard a scream from the lake. Isaac quickly left go of the wood he was carrying and began running towards the lake, Lloyd and Zelos followed him. When they reached the lake side they saw giant serpent constricting Jenna

-"Flint!"- Isaac called. The djinni appeared from nowhere leaving Zelos and Lloyd very impressed

-"Yes master?"- asked Flint

-"I want you to help my friend over there, can you do it?"- Isaac said pointing to Lloyd

-"Your wish is my command master"- said Flint dematerializing and entering Lloyd's Material Blades. The blades quickly took a deep brown color and amazingly turned to a hard stone, the stone cracked revealing the steel. Lloyd could tell that the swords were powered up.

-"Awesome"- said Lloyd

-"No time, lets kill that thing"- said Isaac. He and Lloyd raged a full assault on the creature

-"What about me? I want to fight"- said Zelos

-"Zelos save the girl"- said Lloyd. Zelos used a strong Demon Spear and the serpent left go of Jenna. Zelos caught her in the hair yet he was disappointed to see her with her clothes still on

-"Aw man, I never get lucky"- said Zelos looking down

-"Pervert idiot"- said Jenna

-"Hey I saved you, how about a kiss for a thank you"-

-"Only a thank you for you, I'll show this serpent what a real serpent is like… Serpent Fume"- said Jenna. The fire serpent slithered out of Jenna's staff now constricting the serpent. Lloyd had dealt a lot of damage to the creature creating large slashes in its body. This made the fire serpent's flames get inside the creature. Isaac gave the finishing blow by using a mighty Grand Gaia, which placed the serpent to sleep for good.

-"You ok Jenna?"- Isaac asked Jenna as he helped her get up

-"Yeah, it's a good thing that pervert didn't catch me naked"- Jenna replied, they all laughed even Zelos himself. Flint came out of the Material Blade, making them return to their normal.

-"Thanks for that boost of power Isaac"- said Lloyd

-"No problem man, Jenna, did you get your bath?"- asked Isaac

-"Yeah, before that thing appeared"-

-"Good, lets stay here for the night then"- said Lloyd, everybody agreed and they prepared a small tent for a well deserved rest

Author's Notes

Well this is by far the longest chapter, what did you guys think?

Mithos: Very good work here. Keep it up

Alex: This isn't good I hate it…

Interrupts Alex Well that's all the time we have. See you next time


	5. The Test of Trust

Author's Notes

Well I've been having some problems actually being able to write. School and all, but I have finally made it and I'll write you this chapter. So today as a special guest please welcome a very important man. Not to mention a wise man, he is the king of Lemuria, King Hydros!

Hydros:-"Good day young one. I hope this is worth it. I had to pass through time and space and these old bones have their limits"-

Don't need to worry here man it'll be worth it, I promise. All you have to do is read my story and say what you think 'bout it

Hydros:-"Very well"-

Ok then lets start

The Test of Trust

It wasn't a very long sleep, a sort of 5 hour sleep, our heroes weren't entirely rested.

-"Yawn How much did we actually sleep?"- asked Zelos

-"Well… around 5 hours only, don't worry though well have a nice deserved sleep later"- said Lloyd

-"Yeah, c'mon I have a feeling we'll find another of our friends around here"- said Isaac

-"Who made you leader?"- asked Zelos defiantly

-"I'm just saying we shouldn't dwell here for long, who knows what could attack us"- said Isaac glaring at Zelos. Lloyd could tell they weren't very happy to be playing as a team

-"Ok you two stop. You perverted idiot have to cool down, Isaac is trying to help. And same goes for you Isaac, if we want to survive here we HAVE to work together"- said Jenna

-"She's right"- Lloyd added

-"I don't feel very happy about this but since your ok with it Lloyd then I guess I'm down with it too"- said Zelos

-"Yeah, and after the beating Jenna gave this guy I don't feel like defying Jenna"- said Isaac. Zelos again glared at him

-"Ok enough, let's go"- said Lloyd. They began walking heading to the north. Though they had no idea where the heck they were heading they knew they were close. Along the way they didn't face many hard enemies, since the monsters weren't exactly attacking them, rather trying to anger them. They crossed what it seemed like ruins of an old town. These ruins had a sign saying

_To All the Travelers:_

_These are the ruins of our old town. Please watch your step when trying to pass through here since they have been damaged very highly. On a side note: You must cross with a team. Only showing team work will one be able to cross our ruins _

_Sincerely: Elder Mohad _

-"Well it's a good thing were on a team huh guys?"- said Lloyd. Jenna and Isaac nodded but Zelos thought differently

-"Yeah, Lloyd and I, and the hot girl if she wants are the team. You on the other hand aren't worth our precious time so you can just walk the way you came"- said Zelos. Isaac was beginning to grow angry

-"Ok Zelos let's get one thing straight here: We are a team now, and that includes Isaac. You have to learn to get along or else. We know nothing of this place, what's its name or who the hell brought us and why, that's why we must keep it cool and fight as a team. We if we keep this war up we'll never escape here and find the others"- said Lloyd. Zelos looked at him, as if asking Lloyd if he was kidding.

-"hmm… maybe I am taking this to the extreme"- said Zelos

-"So do we have a truce?"- asked Isaac stretching his hand out to Zelos

-"…no, I promise not to fight with you, but I can't trust you, not yet at least"- said Zelos

-"Fair enough"- said Isaac. They began entering the ruins. The place was very damp and mostly covered by grass. Parts were actually dry but mostly it was all damp. The sound of water could be heard from underneath they're foots and the place was full of small animals like rats, bats and insects.

-"Well this is a rather interesting place"- said Zelos. He gave a few steps and accidentally stepped on a rat. The rat reacted immediately by biting Zelos in his ankle.

-"Ouch… what the hell! Is that rat… green?"- said Zelos as he saw the rat scurrying away.

-"It bite you didn't it?"- asked Lloyd

-"Yeah but I'm ok, no rat's going to take me down. Let's go!"- said Zelos. Everybody looked at him, Lloyd himself was concerned. He had never in his life seen a green rat and surely there would be side-effects from the bite. But they couldn't worry about this right now; they had to find the others. As they kept walking they noticed a strange contraption. It was a machine with what seemed like a lever and some platforms, underneath the platforms was a nearly endless pit.

-"Well this is an intricate machine. We should've brought the professor to test it out"- said Lloyd

-"And we should've brought Kraden"- said Isaac

-"hmm… maybe if somebody steps on the platform the other could move them with this lever"- said Jenna. She moved the lever a bit and the platforms gave a complete circle around to the other side.

-"Ok so whose going to stay and move the lever?"- asked Isaac

-"I'll stay"- said Lloyd. He moved the lever to its original position making the platforms also regain they're original positions. Isaac jumped first, then came Jenna. Hen it was Zelos's turn

-"Ok Zelos, you ready?"- asked Lloyd

-"Yeah"- said Zelos. He jumped on the platforms. Lloyd pulled the lever however this time it broke! The platforms began spinning wildly.

-"Ah! Somebody make this stop!"- said Zelos trying to hold on to the platform supporter

-"What do we do?"- asked Jenna

-"Leave it to me!"- said Lloyd

-"You could use help"- said Isaac

-"No, just stay put I can handle this"- said Lloyd. He closed his eyes. Isaac thought Lloyd was crazy and he thought it even more when Lloyd made a jump trying to land on the platform. Lloyd on the other hand was very courageous though he didn't manage to land on the platform. He jumped from the walls onto the spinning machine. He saw how Zelos was holding tightly to the supporter.

-"C'mon Zelos!"- said Lloyd

-"I… I don't feel to good…"- said Zelos and he fainted letting go of the supporter. Lloyd managed to grab his arm and make a break for it luckily landing on the side he wanted to land.

-"Zelos you idiot wake up!"- said Lloyd shacking Zelos forcefully

-"What's going on?"- asked Isaac

-"He seems to be fading away. What's up with him?"- asked Lloyd. Spark appeared out of nowhere on Jenna's shoulder

-"I know what he has Miss Jenna"- said the small djinn

-"What?"- asked Jenna

-"He's poisoned! Oh goody, can I revive him now?"- asked Spark

-"Spark! Sorry its just Spark gets a bit overexcited when we need to use his ability"- said Jenna

-"I can heal him Spark. Sorry but you'll have to wait for a while longer"- said Isaac. Spark frowned and disappeared.

-"Are you sure you can heal him? I mean only person I know who can use healing arts is the professor and she isn't around. And you don't seem to have any healing materials"- said Lloyd

-"Don't worry, I can manage"- said Isaac. Lloyd stepped back a bit and saw how Isaac started to be surrounded by a green aura. He then saw how Isaac made what seemed like magic and at an instant Zelos had been cured

-"Damn… it seems this place takes more psyenergy than at home, I won't be able to heal his wounds"- said Isaac.

-"Then we should rest here. We could all use some energy"- said Lloyd

-"I agree"- said Jenna. So they made a small encampment on that ruin. However what awaited them beyond even they feared.

Author's Notes

So it isn't my best chapter ever but I really need a rest. What did you think Hydros?

Hydros:-"Like you said. It could use some fixes"-

Yeah, well thanks for your time reading ad hope to see you all again


End file.
